


Slugger

by theleaveswant



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Baseball, Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Genderplay, One of My Favorites, Roleplay, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The secret reason Greg feels so betrayed by Jules continuing her relationship with Sam behind his back . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slugger

Jules knows the secret reason Greg feels so betrayed by her continuing her relationship with Sam behind his back has nothing to do with professional integrity, team safety or the threat to his job, and everything to do with afternoons at Jays' stadium, eating hot dogs with her breasts flattened down under an oversized T-shirt and her hair tucked into a baseball cap while he pats her on the head and calls her “Buddy”, “Tiger”, “Slugger”, and “Champ”, and wishes she'd worked up the courage to call him “Dad” while she'd had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> For the December mini-fanwork mini-challenge at Kink Bingo. Contains an implicitly incestuous (not necessarily sexual) roleplayed relationship between Jules and Greg in which Jules takes the role of Greg's pre-pubescent son.


End file.
